Kid Icarus: War of the Gods
Kid Icarus: War of the Gods is the hypothetical Wii U sequel to the 3DS game Kid Icarus: Uprising, and as a result, is heavily based on it. It is a fangame created by Agentxy14. Plot Five years after Hades' defeat, the world is mostly at peace, with the odd Underworld straggler now and then for Pit to dispatch. But Ares, god of war, grows bored with the peace, and decides to stir up some trouble--to create a massive battle royale between all factions of the earth and heavens, and create the biggest war the universe has known. It's up to Pit, Palutena, and returning and new allies to stop Ares and save the universe from his bloodlust. Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to Uprising, in that there are both Air segments and Land segments. Air segments are on-ralis shooters where Pit is tasked with defeating monsters while not being Finished, and getting to the end of the segment. Land segments are physical battles through a level, finishing with a boss. There are some twists to this pattern, with some levels being fully Air segments, some fully Land, and some out-of-order or with multiple cases. The Fiend's Cauldron makes a return. This feature allows the player to change the difficulty of a level, from effortless to intense. The more difficult a stage is, the more gear and hearts the player can earn. Treasure Hunts, too, make a return, requiring the player to complete a specific task to be rewarded with a prize, as well as being able to see the adjacent tasks on the Treasure Hunt board. New to this game is Hermes' Wagers: Players embark on quick challenges by betting a certain amount of hearts, based on the difficulty.These challenges are unique, requiring the player to do such tasks as not get hit for a set amount of time, maneuver through a maze, defeat monsters, or other tasks. Successful completion will please Hermes, and he'll reward you with nicer gear. In addition, a special Daily Challenge can be partaken once a day, and completing one multiple days in a row rewards the player with better and better gear and heart payouts. Losing a Wager, however, loses the hearts. Characters Allies * Pit--Our hero, and the captain of Palutena's army. He flies through the skies in his quest to thwart evil in the earth and heavens. * Palutena--Goddess of Light, and Pit's mentor and guide. She controls his power of flight from Skyworld and offers advice and commentary of the situation. * Viridi, Goddess of Nature--A goddess who looks like a child, she holds a soft spot for Pit. But her hatred for humanity is still strong, something the two clash over. * Hermes, God of Thieves, Travel and Commerce--A sarcastic and economizing god, Hermes is willing to provide goods and services...providing it benefits him. He is also willing and able to steal anything not bolted down, going so far as to steal Talos, the automaton, and a ruined Aurum Core. * Poseidon, God of the Sea--Self-explanatory. Poseidon cares little about the all-out war, until Ares' forces come knocking at his undersea palace. * Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt--An ace archer and persistent tracker. Artemis challenges Pit to a hunt, with him as the prey, in order to win her support. * Athena, Goddess of Wisdom--An enlightened goddess. She wishes not to fight, instead finding solitude in her Library of Knowledge before Ares attacks. * Apollo, God of the Sun--A god who acts like a surfer. Deriding Phyrron in absentium, he claims to be the true sun god. He spends most of his time on the Cosmic Oasis. * Daedalus, Maker of the Labyrinth--A human inventor, and one of Dyntos' pet projects. He's holed himself up in his own creation to avoid being abused for his genius, but is persuaded by Pit to join his cause.